Eternal Loop
by StarofCalamity
Summary: Alternative Ending To Last Olympian, formerly Love Eternal
1. Mt Olympus

Alternate Ending to Percy Jackson and The Last Olympian (continues from page 330)

Percy POV

I turned and bowed to Zeus. "You may have one gift, any thing you wish" began Zeus. Annabeth flattened her hand against her mouth, as if knowing what Zeus was about to say next. "You can become immortal if you so wish" he finished. I gasped, not wondering how to react. Annabeth began to cry - if I said yes then she would lose me.

I thought and decided on a really cunning answer, "I wish that me _and_ Annabeth were immortal,". Zeus laughed, over and over again. "As you wish. Next week come back to Olympus, I cannot bear your sight anymore for now. Take this pass to show the guard in the lobby. We are increasing security.".

Annabeth turned and slapped me. "What did you do that for Seaweed Brain?". I shrugged, "Seems like a good offer." She laughed and said sadly, "How you gonna tell your Mam?", and I looked thoughtful. "Maybe I don't have to tell her." Annabeth giggled, "Yeah but I think it's gonna be kinda weird when you look the same for the rest of her life!".

We talked for another half an hour before deciding to tell her next week. Annabeth had lost conact with her Dad now though. "Hey Annabeth, maybe we should go and find everyone else?" I suggested and we ran down towars the elevator. We met everyone who had survived the battle. "What happened up there?" they asked.

I looked at Annabeth, wondering whether to tell the _truth,_ or a massive lie. I was just about to sprout some tale about how they had decided to spare our lives when Annabeth, decided to tell the truth. I was just about to strangle her at this point.

"Well.... they said that... that *gulp* I could re-build Olympus and and they gave Percy a wish", Annabeth whispered. Everyone looked stunned and then someone shouted, "Whatcha wish for Percy?". Annabeth whispered in my ear, tell them.

" I wished for me and Annabeth to be immortal...." I said. Everyone stared at us enviously. A voice from the back asked "Are you gonna come back to Camp Half Blood?". I thought for a minute. This had been my summer home for years. "Yeah, I'll come and visit ya :) " I laughed.

We all stood silent before Annabeth finally pulled me out onto the street and hissed, ".. Now." I ran out into the road to try and find her car.

I looked for a couple of minutes before finding a stunned Sally Jackson sitting on the pavement. "Percy!" she cried, hugging me. "Percy, where's Annabeth?" she whispered. I pointed inside, "I'll go get her.". I ran inside and found Annabeth.

We both came up to my Mam and Annabeth had a massive false smile plastered on her face. "Percy, what is wrong with you?" my Mam snapped. I silently handed her the golden pass that Zeus had given me. _Making You Immortal. Appointment. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. _

My Mam gave ma strange look and then her eyes widened as she realised what it said. I ran off down the streets, not knowing where I was running but not caring either.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Annabeth POV

I watched as Percy ran off down the streets, not paying any attention to me shouting his name. He can be so annoying... and now I am going to be stuck with him for the rest of time. Oh well- Percy can be really funny and....

"Annabeth?" Mrs Jackson asked. "Yes Mrs Jackson?" I replied, not knowing how angry she was going to be with me and Percy for accepting Zeus' offer. She smiled at me, "Is this what I think it is?" showing me the pass.

I nodded and walked away, but Mrs Jackson ran after me. " Will I ever see Percy again?" she whispered and I nodded.

I walked back into the Empire State Building to find everyone waiting for me. "Hey Annabeth, are you immortal yet?" someone said and then punched me. I screeched and grabbed them, "Don't you dare!".They backed off after that!

_A/N Sorry the Chapter is so short, I find it hard to write from Annabeth's POV._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone. I have some comments for every review :)**

**Zoe Nightshade - Hi, I have to use POV - later on there is something that only Annabeth knows that really affects the story....**

**WiseGirl - Thanks :) **

**PJO - Hi, thanks for your comment. Don't worry, chapter 2 is the only short chapter. :) The rest are all 500 words plus - I promise.**

**Chapter Three**

**Percy POV**

I ran and ran and ran, and didn't stop until I came to Central Park. I knew that Annabeth was probably chasing after me right now, but I wanted some time alone. Seeing the lake (A/N I have never been to NY or Central Park so I don't know if there even is a lake there. But there probably is.... I think) in front of me, I dived straight in.

I swam down deeper and deeper, until I could see that people above were trying to find me. I didn't want to be found right now.

Suddenly there was a splash as someone dove in after me. I froze in the water, and looked up. It was Annabeth! Why was she coming to rescue me? After all - she knows I am safe down here.

I let her drag me back up to the surface but didn't will myself to get wet, why bother? I reached up and pulled myself out of the lake. "Thanks Annabeth." I snapped before sitting down on a park bench.

"Hey Percy, look... your Mam's really worried about you. You don't have to become immortal if you don't want to you know. But your Mam says she won't mind if you decide to. And I'll do whatever you do..."

"I guess... Annabeth. Do you want to?" I asked. She nodded, "I could build great monuments and we could...." she blushed.

I nodded; it was settled, we were going to become immortal.

I turned around and looked at Annabeth; "Why don't we go and see Zeus now... Get it over with..." I whispered. She sighed and looked upset. "Are you even going to tell your Mam?".

I shook my head, "I can visit her even if I will be immortal. It won't change me." Annabeth gave me a withering look, but didn't argue.

Annabeth looked at her watch, as we walked back to the Empire State building. I saw my Mam still waiting for me outside; Annabeth persuaded me to go talk to her.

"Promise me you will come straight back after... Promise me you will still be you? Please..." she begged. I hugged her and nodded.

Me and Annabeth held hands, shaking, and showed the guard our pass. We walked to the throne room and saw Zeus. He coughed and then stood.

"Do you pledge to follow the gods? Do you wish to become immortal?" we both nodded.

Suddenly, a bright blue light enveloped us. I felt so dizzy, and heard Zeus call out, "You'll be immortal in 24 hrs if you can cope with this...".

Me and Annabeth staggered down to the elevator, and pressed the button. By the time we stepped out into the fresh air, we were nearly unconcious.

I heard my mother's voice asking if I was alright.

"What have they done to you?" she screeched, and Paul Blofis was standing next to her, utterly confused.

Then something amazing happened.

Blue fairy lights seemed to twinkle all over my Mum.


	4. Chapter 4

(**A/N: Unless I say so everything is Percy's POV)**

I blinked and then everything was dark.

*

I woke up again on the sofa in my Mum's apartment. Annabeth was lying on the other sofa. I could hear my Mum whispering to Paul about who I was.... "He was a a demigod... a son of me and a g...greek god. They they exist... (**A/N I know it says that Paul knows but in this he doesn't yet) **but now he is .... immmortal......He saved the the gods .... and they've made himmm immortal.." she stammered. Paul muttered, "He don't look immortal."

I slowly sat up, my whole body in pain. "Where am I?" I shouted. My Mum came up to me with a look of alarm on her face. I didn't know why at the time; I had completely forgotten about the last week or so. I looked at Annabeth, now sitting up with a look of utter confusion on her face. My Mam passed her the golden pass and she realised what had happened. So did I.

I jumped up and looked at the clock, the pain gently subsiding. Twenty four hours were up. We were immortal.

*

We found ourself back in the throne room instantly. Zeus boomed, "Perseus, Protector Of HalfBloods, and God of Friendship. Annabeth Chase, Protector of Halfbloods and God_ess_ of Imagination."

We felt so much stronger now... but we didn't know that this would be like an Achilles heel........


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was fine until I got back to my cabin. There I found burnt food offerings. Gulp. Yeah I know, Greek Gods are supposed to love this. But I hate it. I quickly ran to the dining hall and pinned a note to the wall "No need to offer Percy food, if you do do not burn it - OR I WILL GET YOU. Joking.... but yeah" I wrote.

The next morning everyone looked at me weirdly like I was a freak. Hey, I was used to that.

I send an IM to Annabeth asking where she was - she was at Olympus. She missed Camp Half Blood but she was in her element designing buildings.

The day after that, everyone was staring at me even more. This time I stood on the table and tried to see if I had any other powers- like hypnosis.

Nope. Not yet.

"You guys stop staring. I'm one of you ok"

They laughed at me. Just laughed.

"Well what do you want me to do?" They wanted a sword fight. Me VS all of them.

"OK. You know I'll lose though"

I was handed a sword.

They just jumped me before I even was ready.

I guess they wanted to see if I really was immortal... I was, but the campers did succeed in giving me a black eye and a broken arm.

They were all laughing by now and so was I. "Guys, you know I'm gonna have a broken arm for the next six..." I began.

"SECONDS" I shouted. They smiled.

I think that was when I was accepted again.

Suddenly I found myself dissapearing from Camp Half Blood, slowly but surely. I seemed to be vanishing into thin air. I grabbed Claresse but slowly I found I was too ghostly to even touch her. Then I was on Olympus again.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked up to see Zeus laughing at me. "I make you immortal and you go back to camp?". I nodded sulkily. "Zeus, why did you bring me here," I sighed. He grew to his full godly size and I looked up for the first time ever, now that I wouldn't be vapourised for doing so. He looked even more powerful than normal. Gulp.

" Perseus, now that you are a god you will have powers, yes? Well, these powers will determine how powerful you will be. We need to find out what these powers are- you could be a minor god or *he shuddered* a major one. It is very important that we do this now before there are...... complications".

"Zeus, who was the last mortal made immortal?" I asked nervously.

"Hercules" he responded

"Well were is he then?" I asked.

"Tartarus." he whispered.

That scared me - it seemed it hadn't exactly worked out last time for the gods _or _Herclues.

Zeus motioned for me to come nearer.

" Firstly, have you ever used a power in the last week?"

I nodded and showed him the slowing down time thing.

He looked startled then continued.


	7. Chapter 7

"Right, next I need you to attack me! It will prove how powerful you are"

"Seriously? OK then"

I felt anger well up inside of me. I raised my two hands outstretched. A wave of water flowed from one arm and fire erupted from the other. I pulled my two arms together and willed the forces to combine. Zeus was hit and collapsed.

_Is this an Alternate Reality Or Am I Going Insane?_

I was so worried, I mean doing that to Zeus? Uh-oh. I willed myself to be elsewhere and found myself back at home.

My Mam smiled sadly. " I haven't seen you in a month Percy!"

I looked confused. "But Mam, I was only at Camp Half Blood 3 days and then I was at Mount Olympus for like an hour."

"Yes Percy, for **you **it was an hour. But for everyone else it was a month"

Now I guess why Gods don't see their kids that often - a month in four days?

I went back to Mt. Olympus to find Zeus waiting for me. "Lord Zeus? Can you explain something to me. A month has passed in a few days!".

He shrugged, "No it hasn't Percy. Are you feeling OK?"

I went back home.  
"PERCY! How's school? How did you get out? I just got a call from Mr. Brunner, I have something to tell you; Percy you're a..."

Wow. What was going on here - that happened like five years ago!

" Mam. Can you tell me how old I am?" I asked.

She looked scared and backed away. "Oh my! You're so much taller than last month. Is this a side effect of being a half blood or am I going insane?" she screamed.

"You're eleven Percy! Eleven!" she screamed.

I slumped on the sofa. I am not eleven, I'm 16. Something was really wrong here. Hey, maybe it was a dream? But gods don't sleep.

Was I going mad?

I walked back to the Empire State Building after making myself appear a couple of blocks away. I ran towards the lobby to see everyone frozen. Annabeth was waiting for me outside, with fourty half-bloods. "PERCY! Kronos is coming." she looked scared. I looked at the calendar. Supposedly we hadn't fought Kronos yet - it was almost like going back in time. Last time, we had had to persuade the security guard to let us go up. I turned around and saw MYSELF standing next to Annabeth. The security guard waved me upstairs while the demigod group waited.

I could hear them shouting from the elevator.

"But that's me!" I heard the Percy clone shout.

**"**Is this a trick?" I heard Annabeth shout.

I willed myself to appear back downstairs.

" Hey how did he get down here?" shouted poor Silena.

I wondered if maybe just maybe I had travelled back in time.

I grabbed the other me by the scruff of the shirt and pushed him against the wall. He immediantly pulled out Riptide. I didn't want _me_ to know my secret before I should .

I prentended to be scared that he would kill me and dropped him.

Annabeth then hugged Percy2 and walked up to me. "Are you a monster?" she demanded.

"No.." I said.

She looked puzzled and decided to settle on att acking me.

Her knife just passed straight through me.

"Who are you?" Percy2 asked me.

I decided to settle on the truth- he'd find out in a day or so anyway becauese he was me.

"I am Percy, God of Imagination and Protector of HalfBloods. And you are me..." I grinned.

All the demigods looked scared.

"Look, I am Percy Jackson. I am not a God, and never are you. You are probably Kronos in disguise." Percy2 screeched.

I silently prayed for Hermes to come. He would get a message to Zeus.

Hermes appeared, looking less than happy.

"Percy Jackson, where's this Kronos person?" asked Hermes.

He pointed silently at me.

I gulped.

I was thrown in a pit by Hermes.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am Percy Jackson. Look I can explain...."

"No listen to me! Percy Jackson is not a god. Percy Jackson is on the 600th floor right now. You are not Percy Jackson."

I sighed. "How can I prove I am Percy Jackson?" I asked him.

He looked at me ." I'll go and get Posiedon. If he thinks you are Percy, then I will let you go. If not .." Hermes trailed off.

Posiedon came and "claimed" me. I was let go. I just ran for the elevator and got up to the 600th floor.

I got myself to my full godly form and sat down on the floor. I heard a timid Annabeth appear at the door to the throne room. I stood up. She came in and knew not to look at me - she would be vapourised.

"I am Percy Jackson you know" I said.

She laughed.

I went back to my normal form and stood next to her.

I put my hand on her forehead and made her remember all the times we had had together.

She gasped, "You really are. But he is normal...." she trailed off.

"You'll understand soon Annabeth." I kissed her and ran.

I sat in a market stall in Olympus for a few days. I realised that I had been time travelling.

As I saw Zeus granting "me" immortality I ran up to him. He looked totally shocked - I was lying on the floor and standing next to him. I rose to my "godly" size.

"I've figured out my power - time travelling".

I clapped and wished for all of the travelling to be over. For everyone to forget. They did and I was back in front of Zeus - who was collapsed on the floor.

*

When he woke up I shouted. "Found my powers".

He groggily said "Whaaattt?"

I shouted again, "Time travel" and then explained everything.


	8. Olgygia or Bust

**A.N Hi everyone, thanks for all your great reviews. Here's the next chapter of the story. A major twist coming up. I am re-doing this chapter. Thanks to homes25 for the great idea.**

**Percy POV**

Zeus barely believed me. He just laughed. I clicked my fingers angrily. I didn't want to be here. Zeus but his hand on my shoulder and stared at me. "Boy, you're not going anywhere. We have all decided that you are a major god." Zeus turned around and the rest of the council were standing behind him.

"Percy, that means that some male god is going to have to give up their throne" Athena told me.

I shook my head. " I don't want to be a major god. I just want to be immortal."

Athena laughed a short and shrill giggle, "You have no choice Percy. Usually it would be the weakest god who loses their throne but this time we have all decided to do it differently. We need a new leader for a new Olympus."

Everyone nodded except Zeus.

"NO! You can't do this to me...." Zeus shouted, and lightening crackled above.

All the other gods just pointed at Percy and whispered in Ancient Greek.

He rose up to his 15 foot godly form and tried to resist but suddenly lots of power was flowing through his body.

"HEY! That wasn't fair!" and Percy actually punched Athena. She just laughed.

Suddenly there was a crash and a 3 metre tall Annabeth walked into the room.

"Mam.... I don't think I want to be immortal anymore,"

Percy gasped.

**Will Annabeth change her mind.**


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth was made back into a normal half blood. She said that she couldn't stand eternity on Olympus. That the other gods were too pompous. Except me. She had told me that she was sorry, but she couldn't stand it.

"I don't want to be immortal either!" I begged but all the gods shook their heads.

Suddenly,I fell to the floor and when I opened my eyes, I saw all these colours dancing around everywhere.

When the world returned to normal I blinked. "Well, I'm going now..."

Athena shook her head. "As much as I hate you Perceus, you are now our leader, and Zeus as you can see is... just an ordinary god... you are going to have to do something"

I groaned. "Well...umm. Why don't you all go and invent something."

Truthfully, I don't know why they chose me as their leader but it may just be because I saved them from Kronos.

I made myself appear at Camp Half Blood and went and sat in the Posiedon cabin.

I knew that Annabeth, after being turned from immortal to mortal, would probably be at Camp. But I was also there, just because I wanted to get away from Olympus.

When I heard a bell go for dinner at Camp, I knew that I shouldn't go but I couldn't help it.

I walked out of the cabin and into the dinner hall. I walked slowly and tried to make sure that no-one saw me. When I sat down at the Posiedon table, no one seemed to notice I was there until about half way through the meal when I heard some Athena campers whispering. "What's he doing here?"

Then I heard Chiron stand up. "It seems we have a visitor. Hail, Lord Perceus." Then I could sense all the campers bowing or kneeling.

I was slightly angry then, I had just came for a quick meal, and everyone was worshipping me.

I stormed out of the hall and walked away from camp in tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN - This is my first real AN for this story. I'm going to reply to EVERY review in this AN, and then there'll be the chapter.**

**Imawesome34 - Thanks for the review, I hated the way it was in the book lol.**

**BLacKxBUrN - Yeah I know. Hope it's good crazy.**

**The Foreseer of Avalon - Yay! Someone likes it =)**

**The Poetic Nightmare - Right. Well if you don't like it - why have you read up to c9 ?( that's what you reviewed for) It's nice of you to bother to review though...**

**Aquaraider- Sorry, I put it on completed as I wasn't sure whether I was going to finish it. I know they're OOC but hopefully that hasn't ruined it too much for you.**

**NyxBorn- I'm continuing :)**

**Joshua Ressel- Good idea !**

**Mark, confused,SnowsongIsAJaypawFan - Well what happened was, the gods are sick of Zeus, so have made Percy the "main god" in his place. They picked him because he saved them from Kronos. Sorry if it's not believable- I couldn't think of anything else. Then Annabeth decided she didn't want to be immortal.**

**Home25- Yep. **

**SerenaRocks997- Yep. :)**

**The Foreseer of Avalon CHAPTER 7 - Yeah he does**

**Miss Aurora Borealis - Thanks, I know it's a bit OOC.**

**PJOroxursox- I'll try to make them longer**

**AllieMarii- Thank you for expressing your opinion without long flames...**

**Starr1095- Thanks**

**Readhead232 - Cheers**

**Wisegirl819 - I will update ASAP.**

**Now for the chapter...**

**CHAPTER 10**

*****

I sat down on Half Blood Hill and stared at the clouds. Stupid clouds. Stupid Olympus.

I heard a trumpet blowing and looked around to see the Hunters climbing up the hill. I groaned but stayed where I was sitting. Artemis approached me. "Hello, Lord Perceus."

"Hello Lady Artemis." I groaned again.

"What is wrong Perceus?"

"Nothing. I just..."

Then I vanished, and made myself appear back in my cabin.

I heard talking outside so hid. Yep - still scared of Mr D. " Mark, and Chloe, you will be staying here as your father is Posiedon."

Oh crap. There were people going to come in - my half brothers and sisters!

I decided to just sit on my bed and hope that no one saw me.

I didn't want to use my powers to disapear or make myself invisible, although now I wish I had.

Chiron raised his eyebrows. "And this is your halfbrother, Lor-"

"Percy." I interrupted.

"Alright then, I'll leave you with your brother."

By the way they were looking at me, they must have been told who I was. I groaned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked; even though I knew the answer.

"But you're...." Mark stammered.

"Look, if I'm annoying you I'll go"

"No, you don't need to Lord P-"

"Percy!"

I sighed, but refused to leave.

I might as well get to know them.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked at them and sighed. They were never going to treat me normally were they?  
I stared at the ground. I felt so awkward.  
"How old are you?" I asked them.  
"I'm 13" Mark said.  
"Fourteen" Chloe said.  
"I'm 16"  
They raised their eyebrows; thinking I was just appearing that old. "Fine, 17. Not 170 or anything..."  
They kept staring at me.  
"Can't you just pretend I'm normal?"  
They shook their heads.  
"Can you at least stop staring at me?"  
They nodded and smiled. Trying to change the subject, I asked them if they knew how to fight. "Either of you want a sword fight?" Mark looked alarmed and then nodded. He picked up a sword and some armor and went outside. I picked up Riptide.  
We fought for about 5 minutes and I was careful not to hurt him.  
Then he managed to get me on the ground and won. In the process though he nearly cut my arm off. In fact, if I wasn't immortal, and invunerable, I think he would have!  
Groaning in pain, I ran over to the cabin and grabbed some nectar and ambrosia. Chloe's eyes widened in shock when she saw my arm.  
"I lost,he must be a good swordman" I said.  
I looked at my arm and winced. Soon the pain was gone and I had healed.  
I knew there was something strange about Mark though.... 


	12. Chapter 12

I walked out round the camp, and finally sat down on the steps of the Big House.  
"You can come in now Peter, you're one of us now" Mr D. said and I shook my head.  
"No thanks. I'm busy"  
His eyes flared orange. "What I meant was, come in I want to talk to you! Insolent boy!"  
"Whattcha gonna do?" I challenged and he stepped forward.  
"I'm going to ki..."  
I raised my eyebrows.  
"Nothing Peter Johnnson. I'm going to do nothing"  
I had annoyed Mr.D and almost got my arm cut off. Wonderful morning, isn't it? 


	13. Chapter 13

I sat at the table and stared around. Chloe was smiling, and Mark was staring at the floor. It was breakfast, and I was still at camp half blood. "Sorry about your arm" muttered Mark. I shrugged.  
"It's fine now..."  
I saw Annabeth sitting at the Athena cabin. I started to swear under my breath.  
"Lord P-" Chloe began and I glared at her.  
"Percy, what's wrong" Chloe said.  
"Nothing" I said, staring at my cup of orange juice. "Define nothing" "Annabeth" I whispered under my breath and looked back down.  
When I looked back up, Mark was looking at me with red eyes.  
He looked, well - he looked.  
Possessed. 


	14. Chapter 14

"You will die Perseus" Mark intoned.  
"What?" I said confused, still staring at his red eyes.  
"You can't hide forever..." he said.  
Yep. Definitely possessed.  
"Look, I'm umm... immortal and..." I stammered, uncapping Riptide.  
"You can't hurt me" Mark was now shouting, his eyes gleaming red.  
I stood up shakily, everyone staring at me and Mark.  
Mark grabbed me and threw me against the wall, hard. There was something strange going on now- no demigod could throw someone that hard.  
Groaning, I crawled away from the wall, staring at the imprint I had made when I fell into it. Mark's eyes were fading back to their normal colour.  
"What's wrong?" he asked innocently and everyone stared at him in horror.  
I had a possessed half brother. Great. Just great. 


End file.
